Severus's Wish Tribute to Alan Rickman RIP
by The Twinblade Alchemist
Summary: In Severus Snape's sixth year at Hogwarts Severus fears that Lily Evans will end up with James Potter instead of him. So he devises a plan to get Lily to like him. Will Snape succeed? Will James and the Marauders allow his plan to play out? Will Lily get together with Severus? In loving memory of recently departed Alan Rickman, actor for Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Severus's Wish"

Severus had only two more years at Hogwarts before he'd be free from James Potter and his cronies for good. The thought was calming. That is, before he realized he might not see Lily after that either. She did spend a lot of time with Potter and his friends.

Lily was the kindest person Severus had ever known. She was compassionate, pure hearted, friendly, and always saw the good in others. That was what he admired most of all about her. Besides being a wonderful person, Severus had to admit that she was also quite beautiful. Her emerald green eyes, sparkling like stars in the sky; her flaming red hair, glowing like a warm fire on a cold night. Silently, Severus scolded himself for such cheesy thoughts.

In their first year, when Severus was sorted into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor, he worried that she would no longer want to be friends. After all, everyone believed that Slytherins were evil. Severus was surprised to discover that despite the infamous centuries-old house rivalry, Lily did not think any differently of him, despite the fact that he was a Slytherin.

It hadn't taken him long after that to realize his growing feelings for the beautiful redhead. Severus smiled to himself, as he always did when his thoughts turned to Lily.

Suddenly, the Hogwarts clock tower chimed to remind any lingering students in the halls that they were required to get to class. The giant bell rang, sending the deep reverberating sound throughout the castle. Snapping out of his thoughts, Severus realized that thanks to his getting lost in his thoughts, he'd now be late for Potions.

The lanky black-haired boy ran through the halls, trying to get to class before he missed too much. Potions was his best subject, though he preferred Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Severus sped through the halls to the dungeons and arrived at the Potions class just as Professor Slughorn was welcoming the class.

"Oh, Severus my boy! No need to worry, you're not late at all. Come over here, I was just about to explain today's activity," Slughorn waved off his tardiness like it was nothing. Everyone in class, nay, the school already knew of Slughorn's habit of blatant favouritism. Severus went to his place in the room, shrinking slightly when he heard James and Remus sniggering at the back of the room.

"Now, who can tell me what potion I have in here?" the professor queried, gesturing to rather smallish cauldron on the table at the front, containing a clear, rather odourless potion.

"Severus?" Slughorn looked to Severus expectantly. Severus glanced around him and noticed that despite others having their hands up, the Professor decided to pick him again, regardless of his refusal to raise his hand in class.

"It's Veritaserum," he replied, barely glancing at the object of discussion.

'And now for the gushing,' he thought with a sigh, tuning out Slughorn's babbling until something relevant came up.

Severus instead turned his attention to James and Remus, who seemed to be discussing their next plan for tormenting him. They were always bullying him, thinking up new ways to make his life miserable. What he was really afraid of, though, was that he would lose Lily to them. She loved spending time with them, and he could tell James fancied her. It was but a matter of time before they started dating, and then he'd have lost his chance. He'd need to be extremely lucky if he was ever going to get Lily to like him.

"-Felix Felicis,"

'Wait what? Did he just say Felix Felicis? As in Liquid Luck? That's exactly what I need!'

He decided to tune back in to what Slughorn was saying.

"-if you can make a successful Drought of Living Death, then I will award you this rare prize. I warn you, though. I offer this every year to my sixth year students, and I have yet to see a potion that's good enough-," after inserting a dramatic pause, Slughorn continued, "Without further ado, get your supplies from the cupboard and get started!"

The students began scrambling for their things, all eager to win the vial of Felix Felicis. Severus was no exception. This was his one chance to get Lily to like him. He was going to give it all he'd got.

After he gathered all his supplies and set up, he took out his textbook and looked at the instructions. He soon saw that the provided recipe was fundamentally flawed at multiple steps. After jotting a few notes here and there in the margins, as he'd done for several other potions so far this year, he decided that it should work nearly perfectly now.

He began working away, toiling over the steaming cauldron. Soon, the potion had darkened to an onyx black, and he called over the professor to check his potion.

Slughorn was astounded by the results. Severus was beaming, he had won the vial of Liquid Luck! He had his chance now.

Slughorn brought him up to the front of the class, making a big show of giving him his prize. As the professor handed him the tiny vial, he could practically feel the glare James was shooting at the back of his head. Severus knew he'd have to act quickly and find Lily, before those Gryffindorks stole the potion from him.

And so, the moment class was dismissed, he practically ran to find Lily. Potions was his last class of the day, and they had a few hours break before dinner. He knew where she would be. He reached the tree under which Lily would sit and read in her spare time, still clutching the bottle. But she wasn't there. He looked around desperately, hoping to spot her. Instead he saw James, Remus, and Sirius walking quickly towards him, with Pettigrew now trailing behind as well. James wore a cold glare on his face that could put a Basilisk to shame, Sirius looked gleeful, and Remus looked like he wasn't sure how he should feel.

"Hey, Snivellus!" James called. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good.

"I think you've got something you'd like to give me, don't you?" James looked murderous. The group was fast approaching and Severus had nowhere to go. At least he might have enough time to drink the potion before they got to him. He tried to uncork the vial, but was tackled by James. They wrestled on the grass, fighting over the small potion. After many scrapes and bruises, kicks and punches, and the like, the vial was knocked out of Severus's hand. Sirius tried to dive for it and catch it, but just barely missed. It hit the ground and the cork popped out, all of the Felix Felicis spilling out and soaking into the dirt.

All Severus could do was stare. He had lost the potion!

James was even more furious than before. He stood up took out his wand, and cast Levicorpus on Severus. He flew up into the air, dangling by his ankle. Struggling in vain against the charm, Severus tried to reach for his wand, but was jerked around by the spell every time his fingers grazed its tip.

Some other students gathered around, watching and laughing. Sirius was practically rolling around, he was laughing so hard at Snape's predicament.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus's trousers?" James wore a sly smirk. He began to flourish his wand. Severus prepared himself for the gales of laughter to ensue, his eyes never leaving James, giving him his most intimidating stare. Which didn't work very well, considering he was upside down.

"Stop!" Severus looked up and saw Lily coming to his rescue. He was a little upset that he had to be rescued, but was mostly grateful.

"James Potter, stop this nonsense this instant!" she scolded, "Put him down."

James complied, only because it was Lily who was telling him to. Though he didn't do it gracefully; Severus dropped to the ground with a plop.

"Shame on you for treating him like this all the time," she continued, "Severus is my friend, and I don't want you three bugging him anymore."

"But that prat cheated!" James interjected, "I should have won that potion!"

"I don't care about any bone you have to pick with him," she replied walking over to Severus to help him up. He grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him back to the castle, away from the crowd.

"Just stay away, alright?!" she yelled over her shoulder as they walked away.

Lily led Severus to the hospital wing to get his scratches and bruises taken care of. Once the nurse gave him the OK to go, she went into the back room leaving Severus and Lily sitting alone.

"Thank you," Severus stated timidly. He hated admitting weakness to others.

"It was nothing," she replied.

Severus looked down frowning slightly. He was grateful for the help, he just didn't like having to say it.

"I know you didn't want me to."

Severus looked up at her surprised.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't let them keep bullying you like that! It wouldn't be right."

Severus didn't know what to say. Lily had known for a while about them making fun of him.

Severus contradicted her, "I'm the one who should be sorry. You shouldn't have had to intervene like that. I know they're your friends as well."

"They can be pretty nice sometimes. They're fun to be around..." she trailed off.

This made Severus's mood even worse. He knew he just couldn't compete with Potter.

"… But I'm just not as close with them as I am with you."

Severus looked up at Lily, confusion written on his face. He didn't quite understand, she spent so much time with those three. He thought he and Lily were drifting apart because they were in different houses.

"Y-you… But- I thought y-" Severus struggled to make a coherent sentence. Lily blushed a little and tried to hide a giggle to spare his feelings.

"I always thought you liked James," he finally got out.

Lily shook her head, "You've always been there for me Severus. Whenever I feel down I go to you, not James. And you always manage to make me feel better."

"But James is just so much more-" Severus started to protest but was cut off by Lily.

"Argh! Just kiss me already, you're going to ruin the moment!" Lily leaned in and kissed Severus right on the lips, catching him by surprise. Severus wasn't expecting that but he didn't mind, they both leaned into the kiss. And they finally ended their awkward friendship, and began a whole new chapter in their lives as something more. Severus's wish finally came true.

 _RIP Alan Rickman_

* * *

AN: Upon hearing the terrible news of the passing of Alan Rickman, actor for Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies, me and two friends (Matthew Tieszer and elfqueen13) decided to write this in honour of him. We thought it would be nice if his character finally got what he wanted most of all, to be with Lily. Alan Rickman was an amazing person and fantastic actor. Many of us will be sad without him here.

From Matthew Tieszer: In loving memory, you finally get your wish Snape. He will be missed in the hearts of people everywhere.

From elfqueen13: May you rest in peace, Alan Rickman/Snape, knowing that your wish has been fulfilled at last. Fans everywhere will never forget you.


End file.
